1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tote bag and, more particularly, to a three-piece fold-out zipper bag.
It is desirable to produce a traveling bag that sufficiently protects its contents, yet can be collapsed into a compact shape for storage. The bag must be durable and provide a light-weight means for carrying various articles while providing the largest volume possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,578 describes a zipper duffle bag which, when unzipped, assumes a flat posture for subsequent folding into a compact shape. The disadvantage of this bag is that it is entirely unitary which renders it cumbersome for storage and unwieldly during its manufacture. Additionally, at each corner of the bag there is a zipper which is thereby subjected to possible scarfing or damage with the subsequent problem of opening the bag.
A similar type bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,862. This bag again discloses a unitary structure which as forementioned creates substantial problems in manufacture. Additionally, the patented bag requires the use of zippers about the entire periphery of the bag. This, of course, has the disadvantage in preventing access to the bag if a zipper misalignment would occur. Additionally, if one of the flaps would become damaged, the user would have to replace the entire bag.